I've missed this
by effybobo
Summary: Needed some spice in the fandom so I wrote a fanfiction! Will and Alicia during their time together realizing that maybe it is more than just sex. Rated between T and M. Read and review please :)


Got bored in my lecture class so I decided to write a fan fiction! It's not done! Sorry!

"I've missed this,"Alicia whispered, her voice breathless and chuckled and gazed longingly down at her. Her head was atop his sprawled arm, her chestnuts curls tickling his chest. They were both naked, but Alicia was half covered by dark blue silk sheets, draped around her hipbones. The scant covering made her even more tantalizing, leaving a mystery of what lay beneath the fabric. This was a sight Will couldn't forget. Her lips were swollen from the frantic and passionate kisses they shared; her face and chest still flushed from ecstasy. She wrapped her arms around him and moved her head to his chest. Will's heart felt so full, he couldnt believe he had the woman he loved back in his arms. This was a moment he would cherish. He buried his nose in her hair, breathing her in.

It wasn't about sex for them anymore. Will had said that from the beginning. If they were going to be together again, he couldn't just have it be sex. He yearned for the cuddling, and intimate and tender moments that he had rarely shared with women. Alicia was the one of the rare ones.

"I've missed this too," he murmured into her hair. Though he couldn't see her face, Will knew Alicia was grinning at hearing the words she'd wanted to hear for so long. He was her boss, yes. But she didn't care anymore. Ethics and living to please others were something the new Alicia didn't put in high priority. She wanted Will.

"How long can you stay?" he asked.

Alicia sat up suddenly, grinning devilishly. She lifted herself onto him, her bare legs on either side of his hips, though the sheet still separated them. Will reached up to push her hair from her face but she grabbed his arms roughly, pinning them above his head. The smile was gone, replaced with a fire in her eyes that made Will groan.

"As long as you want me here," she whispered, running her lips softly along his jawline. Will struggled half heartedly against her grip, not really wanting her to relinquish her power. Her lips were now moving ever so slowly down his chest.

"Get hard for me," she commanded, stopping her kisses to look up at him.

Will almost laughed. "No problem," he grinned. She smiled back, sitting up. His arms still pinned, she started grinding her hips against his, the layer of fabric between them suddenly seemed far too thick. Will gasped, and tried to wiggle out of the sheet, to feel her skin on his. Alicia stopped and shook her head. "Patience, Will," she scolded. Will bucked under her, but she was stronger than she seemed. Maybe her ever present briefcase was heavier than it looked. She sat perfectly still until he stopped struggling.

"What are you doing?" he could barely speak, his throat was so choked with desire. He couldn't handle her teasing. She smiled and leaned forward, pressing her breasts to his chest. "I'm trying something new," she whispered, kissing him hard. Will felt helpless, but was surprised to find he liked it. Alicia usually let him be in control, but she didn't ever seem to mind. This role reversal was a pleasant surprise, even though he already felt ready to explode. Alicia slowly rose back up, and starting grinding again, her motions were slow and circular. She could feel his prominent erection under her. Will bit his lip to hold back a groan. He wouldn't last long if she kept this up. The silk grew wet with her arousal, setting Will off. "I can't take this," he moaned genuinely. Alicia stopped again, leaving him aching. "Yes, you can" she said sternly. She kissed him deeply and slowly, gently running her tongue against his bottom lip. He was surprised by the small nip she gave him. Only when Alicia was feeling extra frisky and sexy did she bite him. He was in for an interesting ride. Will tried to breath deeply, pacing himself. His heart still thudded, but no longer felt like it would explode out of his chest.

"God, you're so wet. I need you." Alicia smiled against his lips; she was well aware of what she was doing to him and by his persistence and movements she knew he never desired her more than he ever did before. "Alicia..." he was aching to be inside her.

Alicia rocked against his body again, not allowing access to her body. All Will could think about were how the sheets were his worst enemy. He couldn't even attempt to tug the sheet that separated their bodies away as her grip grew tighter. Alicia moaned again as the feeling of him against her inner thigh sent shivers down her back; it was intoxicating. Will attempted to twist the sheets around his calf to pull it between them. "Oh no, you don't. Will..." Alicia bit his ear, tugging softly at his skin. Will finally decided to rock his hips into hers, almost thrusting ferociously against her. If she could tease him, he needed to do it back. Alicia's grip grew loose and this was his chance to finally flip her onto her back. If she straddled him any longer he wouldn't be able to last. As he shifted his body on top of hers, he threw the sheets of the bed onto the hardwood floors.

"Thanks god that's gone." Alicia laughed as Will decided to pin her arms above her heads. Payback is a beautiful bitch.

He had her pinned with one arm as his other took his member to tease her lips and clit. He took the head of his length to push inside of Alicia, but he wouldn't allow himself to fully go in. He did this a few times until Alicia cried in anticipation. "Will... I need all of you..." Will just smirked at Alicia. The way she arched her back, her breasts were heaving in front of him, her face was so flushed, and her eyes were dark with passion. She was able to slip a hand out of her grip; she took it to touch herself. The sight was unbearable to handle for Will. She then began to stroke Will's member; he couldn't handle this anymore. He fully thrust into Alicia. He relished in the feeling of her wrapped around him.


End file.
